


"Secreto" Vergonzoso

by Anleioz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Secretos", COVERS, F/M, YouTuber Hinata, female oc - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anleioz/pseuds/Anleioz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser fan suya se convirtió, entonces, en su "pequeño secreto vergonzoso".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Secreto" Vergonzoso

**Author's Note:**

> No sé exactamente si Kenma es o no un nombre unisex, en caso de que no lo sea me disculpo por mi burrada.

En las últimas dos semanas, su página de inicio de YouTube se había estado llenando con covers en la sección de Recomendados. Eran relativamente pocos, de canciones no muy largas, al parecer de juegos y algunas series de anime, y todos de la misma persona. Ya llevaban ahí rato, y al parecer ese día había subido un nuevo cover; era uno de sus pocos momentos de ocio, así que buscó los audífonos justo después de dejar cargando el vídeo (el cual era en realidad una única imagen, y la letra de la canción).

No esperaba una voz increiblemente espantosa, pero tampoco imaginó escuchar una voz tan bonita. Era realmente ameno, y el cover terminó siendo descargado sin remordimientos antes de ir a escuchar el resto de canciones que tenía aquel usuario en su canal.

Sobra decir que luego de eso también se suscribió, al parecer subía las canciones cada dos semanas más o menos, aunque en realidad no parecía tener un plazo de tiempo establecido como "Una canción cada 15 días" o algo así, también aceptaba recomendaciones siempre y cuando la canción fuese de su agrado y pudiera cantarla.

Ser fan suya se convirtió, entonces, en su "pequeño secreto vergonzoso".

* * *

Algo en su voz que le parecía familiar, como si la hubiese oído antes. Había notado eso desde haces meses, pero justamente en ese fin de semana eso no la deja en paz.

Debido a que en su canal de YouTube ya llegaron hace poco a los 500 suscriptores (luego de un rato de haberse suscrito ella) subió un cover especial, más largo que los demás, y al ratito subió también un video de agradecimiento aunque sin mostrar en rostro.

Juraría, cuando escuchó su voz, que antes mismo había escuchado la misma.

Ahora es incapaz de sacarse eso de la cabeza, y en un momento de distracción pierde la partida contra el jefe final. Hace un ligero mohín que dura medio segundo antes de desairearse y soltar un suspiro.

-Me rindo- Guarda la partida y deja a un lado su consola

Le cuesta un poco decir si esas palabras sln referentes al juego o a la voz. Quizás sea un poco para ambas cosas.

Mira en su celular la hora, mira la última conexión de Shouyou, mira el ultimo mensaje enviado, la hora de llegada y la hora de lectura, y finalmente decide jugar un rato al Candy Crush. Total, el chico seguramente tardará un poco más en llegar.

- _¡KENMAAA!_

Negativo. No tardó ni dos minutos en aparecer cuando ya había abierto el juego.

Deja escapar otro suspiro, levantando se a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con él en el pasillo antes de que se pusiera a tocar en su puerta.

El cuervo aparece, tan campante, fresco y sonriente como es costumbre. Detrás de él, su madre los ve con una sonrisa algo culpable, aunque no demasiado.

-¡Kenma!

-Tan ruidoso. Baja la voz- Cierra la puerta tras de sí

Ambos salieron de la casa poco después del griterío del peliazafrán, ninguno tenía algo planeado, sólo pasar el día tranquilamente (dentro de lo que se puede con Hinata cerca).

El calor de "Infernal" no baja, y un puesto de helados los tienta a ambos, aunque a la mayor le llama más la atención el anuncio de Pie de Manzana de la tienda de al lado.

Mientras iban caminando fuera de las tiendas, el tarareo alegre y suave de su acompañante llama la atención de la felina, quedándose en silencio para oirle con atención hasta que se percata de su presencia.

Otra vez, en bichito de la curiosidad y la incertidumbre pican a Kenma horriblemente, y de regreso a la casa no es capaz de dejarlo aún en las partidas de multijugador con el más joven.

3-1 a favor de Hinata en un juego que usualmente gana Kenma. Extraño a decir verdad.

-Oye, Shouyou- Los ojos ambarinos del mencionado se despegan rapidamente de la pantalla colocada en Pausa- ¿Podrías cantar?

La cara de confusión del peliazafrán se convierte en un poema con esas simples dos palabras. Se ve mas confundido y algo apenado que otra cosa, pero no parece negarse.

-Sólo para corroborar algo

El peliazafrán parece pensar un poco, quizás más de lo que uno esperaría.

La ojimiel desvía sus ojos espectantes de él hacia su plato de pie de manzana al cual le faltan tres bocados para acabarse. Parece mirarlo con cierta resignación, pero nuevamente no logra distinguir si es por la voz o por el pie.

Justo cuando piensa que no va a obtener nada de él, un canto la hace alzar la cabeza con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y el tener con el bocado del pie en la boca.

La canción no fue la gran cosa, sólo un pedacito de una canción de cuna vieja pero linda.

Hinata tiene linda voz. Quien sube los covers tiene la voz exactamente igual.

-Shouyou, tienes voz de chica

-¡N-No es voz de chica!- Quizás su tono de voz es desmesuradamente alto y si cara esta por demás roja, pero la verguenza se ha apoderado de él

-Pero linda

Un ápice de sonrisa cueva sus labios apenas, un ligero rubor adornando sus mofletes con discreción- Shouyou, te sigo

Nuevamente la cara del chico se convierte en un poema, en una indescifrable pero fascinante y hermosamente compleja obra pictórica a la mezcla de vergüenza, confusión y júbilo también. Quizás la obra favorita de ella.

-No sabía que te gustaran los covers de novatos...

-No me gustan- Su atención vuelve al pie, aunque sólo parcialmente

-¿...Entonces por qué los escuchas?

-Shouyou, sólo te escucho a ti, y porque salías demasiado en mi página de Recomendados. Era un fastidio- Un suspiro escapa de sus labios al ver el plato vacío- Se acabó

Y, esta vez, está claro que se refiere tanto al postre como al hecho de haber descubierto el pequeño secretito de su novio.

-¿Quieres otro?

-No, no quiero salir otra vez

-¡¿Entonces quieres servir para mí?!

-Pensándolo bien quiero más pie...

-¡Vaaaaamoos!

Las expresiones tan exageradas de ese chico son algo lindas a decir verdad, y también molestas cuando no puede decirle un "No" de buenas a primeras... aunque igual lo hace, pero cuesta.

-Shouyou, eres muy hiperactivo

El ojiambarino se detiene un momento, como si procesara las palabras dichas por ella. Coloca su mano en su mentón ennun exagerado ademán pensativo (quizás lo hace a propósito) para luego hacer como si hubiese descubierto la bombilla, pues alza tanto y tan bruscamente la mano que por un segundo Kenma siente que podría darle un manotazo a su lámpara.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo!

-Shouyou, ten cuidado...

Hinata comienza a mover el balón de un lado a otro, y la mayor se pregunta como no notó que lo llevaba encima al principio. En serio teme por la integridad de sus pertenencias, sus frágiles pertenencias que están expuestas.

-¡Un trato!

-¿De qué?

-¡Te cantaré!- Su sonrisa tan es exageradamente amplia

-Shouyou, no...

-Si te gusta entonces...

-No, Shouyou

-¡...la levantarás para mí!

Esta vez la obra pictórica y lírica es el rostro de la chica. Una mezcla de irritación, vergüenza y resignación.

Es incapaz de detenerlo una vez empieza a dedicarle una canción romántica. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no se calla con nada. Sin embargo, en el fondo, le gusta ese pequeño detalle.

Otro secreto vergonzoso más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado... aunque sea un OS Random(?)
> 
> PD: Fue mi best quien eligió la pareja, de modo que si quieren golpear a alguien que sea a ella
> 
>  
> 
> An


End file.
